Hooray for Hamsterwood
When Bea is upset about her stalled acting career, Milo surprises her on a show on Hamster TV, produced by the famous Mr. Nibbles and hosted by Pamela Hamster. Bea, Milo and Oscar take a trip to star-studded Hamsterwood, but the situation takes a turn for the worse when they realize the show is actually a reality show where hamsters are dared to eat things like fish - and Bea is the bait! Episode Summary The story starts out when Bud is sleeping and a hamster on a motercycle jumps over him, then comes the fish story. Milo, Oscar, and Bea are watching hamsters on TV. They are watching "Secret Teen Witch Hamster" when it is a witch hamster's first day of shool and she shrinks herself, and her magic mirror tells her something. Milo laughs at it, and Bea asks what they were watching. Milo says it is about a Teen Witch Hamster that faces her biggest challenge which is high school. Bea says she does not get the hamster channel at her house and Oscar says that and why he thinks hamsters really creep him out. On TV, Pamela says that Science Class is so boring, and Milo says that she is Pamela Hamster and that she is the same age as them. Bea realizes this and starts to cry because she assumes that everyone thinks she is a terrible actress. Milo calls the hamster channel and asks them to get Bea her own TV show to cheer her up. They accept it. Milo says they are going to Hamsterwood, and then they grab their watersuits and go on a bus to Hamsterwood. They have fun in that place, and they make it to Mr. Nibbles. Mr. Nibbles is arguing about the horrible fish smell and notices Bea. Bea tries to shake hands with him, but he just takes them on a ride around Hamsterwood. They show where they shoot Secret Teen Witch Hamster, and Milo takes a picture. Then he shows them where they wait before they go on TV. There is a chair that they sat in while they waited. Milo goes away to Secret Teen Witch Hamster. He then meets Pamela Hamster dressed as a hamster after trying to impress her they start dating. Note: 'Summary still being worked on. End Credits Snake want a dance show while Mouse wants a late night talk show. Songs None. Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... * Headshots Memorable Quotes Background Information *Starting this episode, the watersuits are different: they are now belts that strap easily around the waists of the fish. Continuity Allusions *"Secret Teen Witch Hamster" is a reference to Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Hamsterwood is similar to Hollywood. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Coliente & Newscaster * Jason Alexander as Mr. Nibbles * Jeff Bennett as TV Announcer * Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster * Paula Jai Parker as Yolanda * Rob Paulsen as Magic Hamster Mirror & Greg * Dana Snyder as Bud :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode. Category:Episodes